A hybrid vehicle equipped with an engine and an electric motor as driving sources has been known. The hybrid vehicle can be decelerated through regenerative braking in which the electric motor converts kinetic energy to electrical energy. As described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2000-156901 (PTL 1), deceleration requested by a driver is obtained by cooperatively controlling regenerative braking and general braking by a braking device using frictional force.